The Donna Adventures of Love, Simon
Synopsis Emma, Donna, Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Sydney, Payton, Wade, Toshiro, and Samantha were arriving at the front of Berry High. Then Donna remembered that she had to show Helen's younger brother, Bram Harris, around. Story As Helen came to drop off her younger brother, Donna explained that Bram just moved in with her because he had issues back at his old school. During Free Period, Donna showed Bram all around the school, when they came across a couple of rockers. They were the local band, Emoji, consisting of drummer Red, bassist Nick, guitarist, Nora, vocalist, Abby and keyboardist Simon. Bram looked at Simon and smiled, Simon told Donna that they have a carnival gig next week and was hoping that she could come by after school. At the Spier residents, Simon explained that his stereo system was broken and hopes that Michael can fix it. His parents were at work and Nora was out with some friends. After Michael fixed up the sound system, Simon headed off to the bathroom. They got up to Simons room and Michael got on Simon's computer, hacking into his email so he can learn about the theater effects from the spring production of Desire and Decorum?" Donna asked As he was about to learn the effects they're going to use, he got an email from, Marinorumble mailout. com, which is Luis's email. It turns out, the email was about a gay boy by the name of "Blue" Just then, Groot hid in Donna's backpack, because Simon was coming back from the bathroom. He explained that he heard the whole thing and that he knew how Blue felt, because he's gay too. As Simon got on his computer, he wrote to Blue's email, "bluegreen118 mailout. com" under the name of Jacques, It was a home play on, "Jacques a dit," that's French for, "Simon Says" The next day at School, Donna and Michael met up with Simon, who was tuning his keyboard. They have three suspects on who is Blue. New boy, Bram, piano classmate, "Cal", and Golden Griddle waiter, "Lyle" Bram came in, seeing that Simon was getting out lyrics to Justin Bieber's, "As Long As You Love Me". He told Simon that he plays the trumpet time to time, There they performed a duet together, which attracted most of the students, including Animal. The rest of the students ran back inside in horror. Rocket came in explaining that while they were singing, Animal went out of control and followed it to Berry High. Bram put away his trumpet when he saw Principal Rivera. She gave Bram and Simon detention for harassing the students. Bram turned his head and saw something horrifying Animal has gobbled up the trumpet. Bram knew that his sister was going to be mad when she finds out Animal ate his trumpet. Donna told him that he should tell her the truth, this also reminded her that Helen was a lesbian and she might have an answer about Blue. Simon asked Bram if he feels blue, but he replied with a Meap. Later at the arcade, she saw Helen stocking up on dolls and rainbow flags. She got the email about Bram and Simon's little performance at lunch. Helen explained that during her freshman year in high school in Philly, she was playing B-ball with her girls at our high school basketball court when the male gym teacher at that time started flirting with Helen. She told him that she was a lesbian, but he laughed. Helen got so angry, she scolded him for teasing me and told him to get lost, the teacher gave her detention for insulting him and the rest was history. After hearing what Donna said about Bram, Helen went back to work, which confused Donna. The next day at the diner, Abby and Simon were going over some lines, Donna and Michael joined them if they forget anything. That's when Lyle came in, announcing that it's Waffle Wedensday, but they weren't hungry. Lyle asked if Abby is single, meaning that he's into Abby. Mr. Andor saw the whole thing and wasn't happy about it, so he told Lyle to clean up the dishes. Michael was proud of his father for what he did, knowing that a big fight could ruin the business. After going over a few lines, Simon and Abby left, only to run into Emma, who is flirting with Luis, she told Emma that they needed to over their song Friday Night after the show. Emma knew that the production of Desire and Decorum starts on Thurdsay at 7pm, so it's okay. After Abby left, Emma remembered that Friday is also the same night as her alien shift. Back at the Golden Griddle, Donna and Michael were both dancing to Elton John's Don't Go Breaking My Heart while going over the Blue Crisis. The only one left to check was Cal, so they decided to check Saturday Night. Friday night came and Lyle has left The Golden Griddle to come home. Mr. Andor turned the sign around that says, "Sorry We're closed." Numerous aliens came out of the trash can and headed inside. It was also Emma's first night at The Golden Griddle. Animal looked out of the window while enjoying some chocolate cake with ketchup on it. He say Emoji coming in by shouting "EMOJI! EMOJI!" Emma told Donna and Cassian about the Emoji Explanation and Cassian told the Emojis to wait in the fridge until further notice or else non of them will get free dessert. After hearing Emoji's new song, Emma, Donna, and Mr. Andor applauded, thinking they'll do great at Playville tomorrow. Then Nosy shouted on the intercom where Abby got the idea for the song and that SIMON WAS GAY and he was chatting with his new pen pal, Blue. He did it because he got bored and cold. Feeling guilty, Nosy walked off to the freezer or else no apple pie. Simon was shocked that his best friends and his sister found out the truth, they didn't care if he was gay. Their Emoji Forever. Nora also knew about Simon's gay behavior because he can't fool his own family. Saturday came, it was the final encore presentation of Desire and Decorum. Donna looked at the playbill of who's in the show. They watched the play like it was real, then, in the end, Beatrice playing Consuela chose Luke to be her husband and everyone cheered. Later, Michael, Emma, Aiden, Donna, and Payton came up to congratulate their friends. They showed their IDS and they walked in, reminding the band of their gig.. Michael was going to help them up with the stereo. They found Simon near Cal, wondering if he's gay. But it turns, out he's Bisexual, meaning he loves both men and women. Nora heard the words form her ears and started to feel cupid struck for Cal. Michael recalled the clues to Blue's identity. He had perfect spelling, loves Halloween Oreos, is a fond of superheroes, his folks are divorced and has a mix Jewish-Episcopalian faith. Suddenly, Simon got a text from Blue, saying that he's going to be at the Playville gig. His His sister is going to drive him there and wants to meet at the Ferris wheel, like the one in the post. Donna sensed who Blue was, saying that he's a bit shy. On their way to, Rocket was driving recklessly while yelling at other drivers for no apparent reason, "They barged through the security gate and parked in a no parking zone. Emoji took off for their gig while Rocket paid for the damage. Michael, Nick, Nora, Abby, and Red go set up while Donna and Simon go off to the Ferris wheel to meet Blue. They both reached the Ferris wheel, where there was no line. Simon sat down in the seat and waited for 5 minutes. As the carney was about to activate the ride, a voice shouted, "Wait! Bram came up to Simon. Simon told him that he was waiting for someone, but he told him that he knows. That's when both of them realized something, Bram is Blue. Donna recalled that when Bram met Simon, he blushed, plus he had blue erasers on his pencils, plus he had a thing for supers and soccer, plus his perfect grammar, he was Black and Jewish and mentioning that his parents are divorced. On the Ferris wheel, Simon wondered why he created Blue. Bram explained that back at his old school, he was completely shy and no one knew his name. He created Blue to let out his shy nature. On top of the Ferris wheel, Bram was wondering if Simon was disappointed that it was him, but Simon replied, "No, not at all." As they kissed, Donna cheered for them. Then she saw Baby Groot. Knowing that tiny aliens with minds of 5-year-olds wouldn't understand, she covered his eyes Simon and Bram got down from the Ferris wheel to meet Donna, and to her surprise, Helen. Helen knew about all of this, because she helped her brother express his feelings through blogging. Backstage at the amusement park theater, the rest of the band were all wondering where Simon and Donna were. Simon, Helen, and Donna were carrying a blindfolded Bram to the other bandmates. As they removed it, Bram looked to see the other bandmates. The only thing left is a trumpet for Bram to play, because he's now a member of Emoji. Donna decided to get an Emoji shirt for him and a new trumpet. She turned her head to see if anyone was looking, "Laughter" Donna whispered as a blue trumpet came out of her necklace. Donna also grabbed an Emoji shirt so no one would suspect anything. Donna gave Bram the trumpet. She looked on the side with a word that says, "Brammon" which is a shipping name of Simon and Bram. After they performed Groovy Turntable Troubles, they introduce Bram to the audience. After they left, Helen came up and congratulated her little brother. Then out of nowhere, they heard voices shouting "EMOJI! EMOJI!" meaning that they want an encore. There they sang the Backstreet Boys song, "As Long As You Love Me" A few days later, Emoji was filming a music video based on As Long As You Love me at the car repair shop with Rocket as the director, Michael as the camera boy, Emma as the lighting girl, Donna as the co-director/choreographer, and The Triplets are the broadcast crew. Simon and Bram followed the dancing directions Donna gave them and kissed. Characters Donna Solo Simon Spier(First Apperance) Michael Andor Leah, "Red" Burke(First Apperance) Nick Eisner(First Apperance) Abby Suso(First Apperance) Bram Harris(First officialApperance) Nora Spier(First Apperance) Helen Harris Toshiro Akihide Samantha Cooke Wade Watts Animal Baby Groot Rocket Raccoon The Triplets(Anouck, Alexandre, and Benjamin) Cassian Andor Emma Harkings Luis Marino(Mentioned) Luisa Rivera Gym Teacher(Mentioned) Lyle(First Apperance) Cal Price(First Apperance) Nosy(Cameo) Heckler(Cameo) Martin Addison(Mentioned) Beatrice Jiminez(Cameo) Sydney Kym(Cameo) Garrett Laughlin(Mentioned) Caleb Mitchell(Cameo) Carney Cassie Peskin-Suso(Mentioned) Notes/Trivia Donna returns to Rosewood from Paris. It turns out, Helen drives on a green sedan with spray paint so she can drive, normally. Toshiro and Bram both met in the past when he lived in West Philadelphia. Bram had his previous trumpet since he was 9. Shu Tao was mentioned in the episode. This episode reveals that the blue hat Helen wore, represents Bram. Also, they explained that their mom divorced their dad, because she couldn't accept that Bram was gay and Helen was lesbian. It's revealed that Donna was in the same English class as Cal last year. This is the first episode where Emma started working at The Golden Griddle, during their alien shift. Desire & Decorum will be seen again in The Donna Adventures of Desire & Decorum Differences from the original Martin was the one who expose Simon being gay and not Nosy The Halloween and Christmas scene was cut out in the fanfic and replaced with a Bieber Duet In the movie, the play production was Cabaret, but in the fanfic, it was Desire & Decorum Cast for Desire & Decorum Simon Spier- Ernest Sinclaire Martin Addison-Vincent, Earl of Edgewater Leah Burke- Countess Henrietta Nick Eisner- Prince Hamid Beatrice Jiminez- Consuela Hurtado Sydney Kym- Theresa Sutton Garrett Laughlin- Tristian Richards Caleb Mitchell- Luke Harper, Cal Price-Edmund Marlcaster Nora Spier- Briar Daly Abby Suso- Annabelle Parsons Love, Simon pics Emoji Band.jpg Category:LGBT stories Category:The Donna Adventures Series Category:Finished Projects Category:Musical Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Carnival Episodes‏‎ Category:Stories set in Rosewood